Lung transplants represent a final hope for many patients experiencing conditions typified by lung failure, e.g., Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) COPD, Cystic Fibrosis, lung cancers, and congenital lung diseases, among others. Typical wait time for a lung transplant can be two years or more, resulting in a 30% mortality rate for those on the waiting list.